Akuma No Me
by handwriting
Summary: No secrets are safe from him. He can see everything and knows all your hidden desires. That is why when Mamori discovers a new "hobby" she could have been more careful. But what would the devil make of it when he finds out? Will he use it against her? Will he do something about it? Will she do something about it? HiruMamo. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

The bell rings. Finally the day ends, but for him it is only beginning. He grabs his things, tucks his bag in his arms and dashes out.

The moment he goes out of the classroom the whole class finally breathe normally. For them, this is also the time of the day that they have all been waiting for.

Hiruma heads directly to the clubroom, walking in a sprint. He knows that he will be the first one to get there but his excitement for the day will not be delayed because of walking slow.

Once more he is right. He is the first one to arrive there.

He smirks at his small victory. Even things like this makes him proud.

He turns on the lights and walks in. He goes to his usual seat, the "head" of the table. He places his laptop down and turns it on. It's almost like clockwork everything is automatically done that he doesn't really pay any attention to it at all.

He sits down and starts browsing his files. Now he waits for the rest to arrive, and since they made him wait he now has the upper hand once more.

Being early is surely something he is proud of.

His eyes wanders around checking if everything is in place. He doesn't have to make any effort to memorize the place, he just knows. He looks at the chairs and around the table. Then he notices something.

He tilts his head. His lips pulled into a grin.

He places his laptop down and goes to pick up what was under the table. It was a magazine. A porn magazine to be exact. He knows that those Hah-hah brothers must have left it there. There is no doubt about it.

_''_ he laughs evilly. He could use this as a blackmail material. Although weak, it's still something and nothing escapes him.

He goes back to his position and tosses the magazine beside him. Better have this ready.

The door then opens carefully.

Hiruma doesn't even need to lift his eyes to know who arrived. He knows just by the sound of the door.

"Where's Kurita?" Her voice clear and sweet as it fills the silence of the room.

"That fucking fatty went ahead of me so that he could buy snacks."

"I see."

"Since you're already here, I want you to see something." Hiruma says seriously.

Mamori notices his tone of voice, she knows it's about the previous game. She walks towards him.

Just before she peeks at the laptop she notices something beside him. She gasps as she saw a woman in skimpy red lingerie. She knows this magazine, she confiscates these stuff every day as class president.

"What's that? Why do you have that?" Mamori suddenly reacts.

Hiruma snaps, all seriousness gone. "What the fuck are you saying?"

Mamori then starts blushing trying her best to look away from the magazine. Hiruma notices this at once. He takes the magazine and lifts it for her to see.

"Oh this? Seriously? You haven't seen a fucking porn mag before? Kekeke" Hiruma teases.

"Put that away. Why are you even bringing stuff like that in the clubroom?" Mamori shouts in outrage. "What if the children see that?"

"Children?!" Hiruma laughs hysterically, "We're in fucking highschool. This is normal for highschool boys. Damn."

Hiruma continues laughing as Mamori blushes.

Hiruma then flips and pretends to read it, "I cannot believe how uptight you are fucking manager. Surely you know the pleasure we get from this."

He doesn't really like reading stuff like this because most of the pictures are photoshopped but just the reaction of the manager entertains him that he continues on pretending the magazine was his.

"I'll confiscate that." Mamori says pulling the magazine from Hiruma's hand.

"Kekeke. Confiscate you say? or do you want to fucking read it for yourself?"

"I'm confiscating it!" Mamori's blush creeps until her ears. Hiruma swears he can see steam on top of her head already.

This is fucking hilarious.

The door opens and Kurita, Monta and Sena came in. They are in a middle of a conversation as they go in. Mamori stuffs the magazine in her back and turn around. Sena's conversation died down the instant they saw Hiruma laughing and Mamori facing the wall.

Mamori walks away from Hiruma. She was still careful as to not

The three greeted her.

"Hello." She answers back while still facing away.

Hiruma rolls in laughter.

"Hey! Are you teasing her again!" Monta shouts.

"None of your business fucking monkey!" Hiruma says as he laughs, "Besides what are you going to do about it?" Hiruma pulls out his gun and starts to fire at Monta. "YA-HA!" he laughs.

Kurita goes to Mamori and tries to know what happened.

"I'm ok..." Mamori says, feeling her face is finally back to normal.

She shoots a look at Hiruma who is now already chasing the two outside of the room.

"That devil... " she says with anger.

xxx

It is already nighttime and Mamori just finished taking a bath. The warm bath was perfect for her sore muscles and stiff shoulders. It was a tiresome day again as usual. They're preparing for a practice match with another school so they're all practicing and doing their best. Even though Hiruma said that team isn't tough he still wants everyone to crush their opponent to the ground.

"Typical Hiruma." Mamori mutters as she finishes putting her pajamas on.

She walks towards her study table and pull out her school books. She always studies at night before going to bed. As she pulls out her books the porn magazine fell out.

She is shocked. She almost forgot about it.

'_We're in fucking highschool. This is normal for highschool boys…' _his voice echoes in her head.

"Mou… that Hiruma… I'm sure Sena wouldn't read something like this." She assures herself.

She places the magazine under her books. She'll throw that outside tomorrow. She can't throw it in her garbage can, what if her mother sees?!

She then starts to study.

A few minutes passed and she can still feel the magazine's presence. It's like a big sore thumb calling her attention. She can't really focus on anything knowing that thing is there.

She sighs. She gives up.

She takes the magazine from between her books and stare at it. The women in the cover looked disgusting with their half-closed eyes, slightly open mouth and widely open legs.

'_or do you want to fucking read it for yourself?'_ There's his voice once more.

Mamori isn't really new about these things. She has seen porn mags before but she doesn't really read them. When she confiscates them she usually surrenders them to the teacher at once. So this must be the first one she brought home.

Mamori locks the door. Who knows who would come in and if her parents see her holding something like this she would be in big trouble.

She braces herself… and reads.

One page, she blushes, she turns a few more pages, she goes red, a few more pages and now her hands are shaking while her face was a perfect tomato red. A few more pages and now her eyes are twirling. Finally she closes it and throws it away from her.

'_What the fuck was that?!' _ This is her thoughts this time, instantly regretting using the f word.

Mamori stuffs the dirty magazine in between her books and then stuffs everything inside her bed. She instantly runs to her bed and covers herself with her blanket. Her face was still hot. Her fingers were still shaking. The things she saw were anything beyond her imagination. She cannot believe such things are done by people… with their bodies… with someone else.

She tries to sleep but it seems impossible. Those things are still inside her head. She mutes them out but they persist. These unknown naked people are running around in her head.

"_But would it be disturbing if you know the other person… example when you love them". _That thought surfaced inside her head. She knows that normal people in love do these things. _'What is it like for them?'_

Mamori can't help herself. His face surfaces with those words, Hiruma's face.

xxx

Hiruma looks at her with eyes intense as ever. She knows this look. These are the eyes of the devil during games whenever he's serious and not fucking around. She smiles and blushes.

His long fingers trace her face, his eyes never left hers. She can feel his breath on her as she sighs closing her eyes and giving everything up to him. She feels his hands as they slide down from her face and goes to her breasts. He touches her nipples slowly and Mamori opens her eyes. Hiruma's attention is still on her. His breath is unsteady but his eyes are directly on her. She could feel from his gaze how much he wanted her. Mamori feels her face hotter than before. She wants to look at him but she can't stop herself from closing her eyes again. It feels so good.

For someone who knows how to play rough Mamori is surprised on how gentle his hands were. He was touching her ever so slightly. It tickles her but at the same time she wanted more of that feeling. Both his hands were on her chest, both fondling her breast. Mamori then felt something different and when she opens her eyes his mouth were already on her. His eyes are closed as he seems to enjoy suckling on her breasts. Mamori closes her eyes once more feeling his tongue as he licks her nipples around and around, up and down. His mouth is warm and wet as it encloses the peak of her breast. He would suck her gently and let go and continue lavishing her nipples with his tongue.

She feels his free hand sliding down her stomach. She opens her eyes again.

He's looking at her again. His eyes half-closed and were directly on her face. Mamori can't believe he was asking for her permission. She smiles and lay down, completely trusting him.

Mamori felt his hand passing through the garter of her pajama and underwear. His hands are directly touching her. Mamori swallowed as she feels his fingers parting her folds. A finger started to stroke her clitoris. Mamori felt his fingers drenched in her wetness adding lubrication as he continues to touch her.

"So you enjoyed it this much. Fucking manager." He whispers.

Mamori moaned at the sound of his voice. The hot sensation on her vagina doubled when he spoke. She clutched the bed, nails digging on the sheets.

She hears Hiruma chuckle as she feels a finger inserting inside. Her juices flowed. It completely covers his fingers and continues to flow down his hands. He pumps his finger and pulls it out to stroke her clitoris once more.

His fingers went around her whole genital. He possesses her, she is his and she doesn't mind it at all. His long fingers went in and out of her in a rhythm that rocked her down to her core. His fingers would rub her clit as she feels it tenses and ache for more.

Mamori moaned and moaned in pleasure. She is hot, she is wet and she wants this. His hands goes on and on, brushing his clitoris in a constant rhythm.

Mamori felt the wave and wave of pleasure coming from inside her. She was trembling and twisting in sweet pleasure. Hiruma continues to stroke her occasionally pumping a finger inside.

Her breaths came in short and quick and she can feel her whole body pulsing. He then puts another finger inside and Mamori's eyes goes wide open.

"Relax." He mutters.

He then pumps his fingers and Mamori can't take it any longer. Her body arches as she gives in to the intense feeling. It lasted for a few seconds and then it is gone.

She trembles back to the bed as she continues to breathe heavily. Slowly her breathing went back to normal and she sighs.

She pulls out her hand from her underwear and sees how wet it was. Her whole hand is drenched. She looks down and worries about her bed. She was so wet.

She smiles. Even though it felt wrong it still feels good.

'_No wonder people like doing it.'_ She then sighs.

Hiruma is now gone. Everything was her imagination. Somehow that feels painful but then again she will never get to do something like that with him.

"_But maybe someday…"_

She shakes her head to banish the thought. She blushes once more. Imaginations she can handle but if it was the real thing. No way. Her heart is still too weak for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Mamori wakes up to the sound of her alarm. The sun's rays are already peeking through her closed curtain. She gets up.

"_I wonder how I could face him today." _She wonders recalling the vivid image of her team's Captain in her mind last night.

For her it felt so real. His voice, his eyes, his fingers. It felt as if Hiruma himself visited her last night. If that was the case then Hiruma might as well be an incubus. She shakes her head slightly and lifts her head up. He will not know about this. She will not show any form of weakness. At some point she enjoys standing up to Hiruma. His arrogance and confident drives her to do better and to even more protect the people that becomes his victims. Sena was on her top priority but if she can she will protect the whole team from him. This includes herself, of course.

This will be her secret and she will not show even a trace of what happened last night.

She goes to school with that in mind and determination in her heart.

xxx

Mamori was successful but it wasn't really that much of a challenge since she doesn't see Hiruma in class anyway. Her friends didn't feel anything unusual and Sena was his usual adorable self. Mamori felt good about all this. If Hiruma knows everyone's secret he will be all over this one as soon as she sets foot in the school grounds but he didn't. That must mean that the devil cannot really know about everything. She can actually hide things from him.

Then the class comes to an end.

Mamori gathers her things and prepares to leave and go to the clubroom. She is just about finish when she hears the door opening with a loud bang.

The gunshots instantly followed. Mamori looks up and certainly it is the captain of the Deimon Devil Bats himself. Mamori braces herself.

"Come with me fucking manager we have a mission to do." He says with a confident smirk on his face.

Mamori stared at him for a while, his figure standing tall on the door with a semi-automatic gun on his hand. This is the real Hiruma… not the one from her imagination… he's really here. And at some point he doesn't even have a clue about her secret.

"Where are we going? Hiruma-san?" Mamori says casually as she walks up to him.

"We're going to investigate those fucking losers." Hiruma says happily.

Mamori feels the dark aura rising from him and knows how toxic it was for her classmates so she hurries even more in getting him out of there.

There is no moment to spare. Hiruma and Mamori walk outside of the school and inside a cab. Along the way Hiruma had explained their mission. Mamori was not sure why she needed to be there but she was sure that Hiruma needed her for something. A distraction? A bait? She shudders with the thought.

Hiruma is grinning to himself along the way, flipping through the different pages of his devil's notebook. Mamori is watching him the entire time. At some point he looked like a very eager little boy with that smile but in an instant the dark aura flows out of him again and he will turn back into being a devil.

Mamori had never seen such a person before. She can almost feel that he is up to no good.

"We're here!" He says with glee. "Kekekeke"

The color drowns from Mamori's face as she looks at their opponent's school. This doesn't look good for them. She knows she must not pity them but this is Hiruma she is talking about. Anyone is pitiful in front of his schemes.

Hiruma already got out of the car while she was daydreaming. He had even already paid the driver.

"What's taking you so long fucking manager? We don't have all day." He says crossing his arms.

Mamori goes out and thanks the driver a bit. The moment she gets out the driver speeds away. Mamori sighs.

"Let's go. I know a shortcut." Hiruma says making his grin wider than before.

"Everyone is pitiful." She murmurs.

xxx  
Mamori felt that this school was smaller than Deimon, if that is even possible. They found the football's team clubroom in an instant. It was as if Hiruma already knew the layout of the whole school beforehand. But then again it is indeed possible for someone like him.

Mamori became the lookout. She stood on the door and was constantly peeking outside. Hiruma is already rummaging the file cabinets and the lockers looking for things that he could use. He even has a small camera with him that took pictures of the documents he found.

"Is this really necessary?" Mamori whispered to her partner in crime.

"Shh." Hiruma hissed, "kekeke. This is gold, fucking manager. They even have information on Oujo and Hakushu. They may be fucking losers but they do know how to get valuable information. I wonder if they know how to blackmail as well. Kekekeke."

Mamori sighed, Hiruma is already inside his own world and no one can disturb him now. What she can do now is follow orders and watch out for anyone coming.

And someone did come.

"Hiruma, someone's coming. What do we do?" She says as she silently close the door and goes to him.

Hiruma fixed everything and put the papers back where they came from.

"Damn it." He mutters. He still has too many things he needed to see.

He felt how near they were. He can clearly hear their steps now. Hiruma then grabbed Mamori by the hand and went inside the opened broom closet. Hiruma closed the door and breathed silently. The instant they got inside the closet, the members opened the door and got inside.

That was close.

Hiruma then looks at Mamori. He almost forgot she was with him until he felt her breathe on his neck.

This is much… much… closer.

Mamori stayed bowed down as she asses their situation. The closet is quiet small but just enough to fit both of them. Actually it is enough to fit only one of them but since they are both small in frame they can somehow manage. There is mop behind her and a bucket on her feet. She needed to stay still so as not to make any noise. With just a careless move she could expose both of them. And as much as she doesn't really like this whole thing she doesn't want their team to be in trouble.

In front of her however, is the object of her fantasies… she shuts her eyes and shook away that thought. She is very close to him… dangerously close. She could feel his legs in between hers. His arms were around her waist, it must have been like that from the way they got in. Her hands are both on her side. She is a bit uncomfortable with her chest directly pressing to his and she wants to do something about it. There is too little space but she can still manage to bring her hands up to his chest. Although that didn't really help but at least she can somehow push him away if ever…

"How can you be so sure they will not open this cabinet?" Mamori whispered. She doesn't even have to try since her lips are so close to his ears.

The hair on Hiruma's neck stood on their tips as her breath brushed his skin. He ignored it at once. "They won't." He says confidently.

Mamori didn't press the issue any more. She knows that Hiruma knows what he is doing and when he says they won't be revealed then they won't be revealed.

Hiruma's eyes were on the tiny slots of the door, he can clearly see what is happening outside the closet. He has a backup plan if ever someone would open this closet and suddenly decides to clean but fortunately their manager isn't as freakishly neat and tidy as Deimon's. No one would give a fuck about the brooms and mops for at least today.

Hiruma sees the men already taking off their clothes. He looks down to Mamori. He lifts his hand and embraced her burying her head on his chest.

"Don't look outside. They're changing." He breathes silently. His words were almost soundless.

Hiruma notices her ears reddening. _"Tch. Fucking manager getting all worked up about men changing clothes outside. This happens every day at the club room… why else would we ask her to leave and buy drinks?"_

But it wasn't them that made her blush. It was the fact that Hiruma pressed her closer to him that made her react that way. Her heart is on overdrive, drumming in her ears and chest. It felt so loud that she actually started to worry that the people outside might hear it.

Mamori buries her face to his chest. His scent filling her nose, going to her head and envelops her whole being. '_So this is how he smells like.' _She thought as she breathes in to take in more of him. He intoxicates her even more than she can even imagine. She can feel his arms around him. The same long arms that extend across the sky whenever he throws the ball, it felt secure like a blanket covering her from harm. She takes a step closer and lays a bit of her weight on him. The whole feeling was making her dizzy.

He felt it at once.

"What the fuck now?" Hiruma asks as he feels her weakening on his arms.

"_Is she claustrophobic? Is she getting nauseous? Is she suffocating because of the cramped space?"_

Hiruma didn't prepare for this. He has a plan but he didn't think that his fucking manager was claustrophobic.

"I'm ok." She utters resting her weight back on her heels.

Hiruma sighed in relief. But he then stops to realize something… _'relief? Fuck. What the hell just happened? WAS I ACTUALLY FUCKING WORRIED?!'_

Hiruma tossed those thoughts away and went back to the mission at hand. Outside the members are still hanging around and chatting. _'When the fuck are you bozos going to start practicing?! Our match is the day after next and you're chatting about some pop girl group? Fucking losers.'_

Hiruma wanted to leave, not really because he doesn't want to be discovered. He even has a plan that is entirely depends on him being discovered but as much as possible he doesn't want that to happen. For him that was the least fun of all his plans. No. He wants to leave because of his manager. From the moment they were inside the cabinet she felt different and it was making him feel … weird.

He could feel her heart. Her chest was too close to his that it felt like he had two beating hearts. Hers was fast … really fast. Was she panicking? But she seems calm enough? He was not thinking about it but whenever he senses her beating heart he is constantly reminded of her soft breast pushing against his hard chest. And when she rested on him, he even felt them squeeze against him. It almost drove him mad. But he tossed those thoughts away. He will not be carried away. But she smelled so good, like pastry. She smelled like creampuffs, her favourite vice. She was like warm sweet creampuffs… newly baked creampuffs that one would just want to bite until the cream oozes out into your mouth and fill it inside…

"Hiruma-san… " Mamori sharply utters feeling something on her thighs.

"_Oh shit."_

Hiruma cannot believe that he lost control…. Because of creampuffs for crying out loud… CREAMPUFFS!

Mamori blushes intensely.

"What? I'm a guy you know." Hiruma teased, stifling the awkwardness. He gives her one of his smirks.

"I… I know…"

She knows because he's not the only one to react to their situation like that. Mamori can feel herself and she knows how wet she was at that moment. She begged herself to stop thinking about weird things now but she can't… not with him in front of her. Not with him smelling like this… not with him and his manhood hard against her leg.

She could feel herself burn and ache for him. She tries to stop it but she cannot. Somehow she wanted the desire to stop but at the same time forcing it away was not her option.

She then does something she knows she will regret later on.

His leg was in between her legs and was slightly bent. She could almost sit on him. It was as if he wanted her to sit on him, to make her feel a little bit comfortable. She saw this as something good right from the start. Now she finally decides to do it. She starts to rub herself against his leg. It was just a slow and quick one then she stops. That should be enough. She prayed to the heavens he won't notice it.

"_Wha.. what?"_ He could swear she moved just now.

He thought that maybe she wanted to shift positions a bit. It is really cramp inside and really uncomfortable. He cannot blame her for moving awkwardly. He kept that thought inside his mind so as not to get distracted.

"Fucking losers, when will they get their asses to the field and practice?" Hiruma tries to avert his attention. If he lets his mind to go wandering about who knows what he might do.

There she goes again but this time he felt it more than before.

Hiruma leans towards her ears, "What the fuck are you doing?"

Mamori looks at him, her half-closed eyes shining. Her face is red, almost feverish. She breathes quite faster than normal with her mouth lazily open.

Hiruma's eyes went wide open and he enclosed her in an embrace once more.

'_Shit.' _Hiruma curses in his head, _'fucking shit. Motherfucking shit.'_

He can feel his heart now. Racing. The look Mamori gave pushed him to the edge he had been avoiding this whole time.

"Hi-Hiruma…" She utters silently.

He smells the creampuffs once more and feels her heat in his arms, in his chest, in his body. He buries his face in her hair and savour her.

Hiruma leans closer to her ear, his lips almost touching it. "Don't say a fucking word…" Hiruma breathes.

Mamori closes her eyes as she felt the warm breath tickling her ears. She gives up. She can't… she just can't… her legs finally gave up on her. Good thing Hiruma's arms were around her. The moment she gave in he was already there ready to catch her.

Hiruma starts to move, rubbing himself against her. She feels soft and warm, it feels like heaven. He was actually waiting for her to protest, to shove him away, bite him or whatever but the moment that she didn't …he continued. He wanted to feel her even more and little did he know she felt the same way.

Mamori bit her lips, she could feel him hard on her legs. She pushed it forward to him feeling him graze up and down on her legs.

Both of them wanted to have more contact, as each time they touch the other they felt relief. Something started to burn inside of them; it felt hot and agonizing that if they stop what they are doing they would die.

Hiruma's hand slid down and held her bottom pulling her hips closer to his. With their legs interlaced in such a position he grinds to her harder than before.

Mamori worried that they must have been moving too much, she peeks outside and noticed that everyone already left the room.

"Hiruma… " she whispers as he turns to him, she cannot see his face all she can see now are yellow locks. "They're gone…"

Hiruma looks up. She was right.

He then stops and slowly let her go. Mamori almost protested but she just lets him. She never said that he should stop but she knows that it was the end of that.

"Coast is clear" Hiruma says, his eyes hiding on his ruffled hair.

He then steps out as Mamori stays close behind him.

Mamori breathes, and as much as outside the cabinet feels better she somehow wants to stay inside even more.

"Then we better go no-" Mamori's words was cut off short as Hiruma pushes him on the wall.

Hiruma starts kissing her neck going up behind her ears. He licks her ears and whispers, "not yet…"

Mamori melts once more to the sound of his clear voice.

Hiruma took her hands and plants them to wall. His leg goes between hers once more. Mamori bit her lips, trying to suppress a moan. Hiruma licks her neck and kisses her, he could feel her chest rising and arching towards him as she rubs on his leg. He trails his kisses down slowly pushing the collar down and revealing more of her neck.

Hiruma let go of her hand and instantly she grabs his hair. He slides his hand down going up her skirt.

He finally felt her wet under his fingertips.

"Hiruma… " Mamori utters in a voice more like a moan. "No."

"Why not?" He asks kissing her collarbones.

"It's embarrassing…." She squeaks.

Hiruma buries his face on her neck inhaling the sweet intoxicating smell of creampuffs. He doesn't reply. He rubs his finger on her underwear, moistening the fabric and slowly letting the wetness seep through. He can feel his finger getting wet as he continues to lavish her neck.

Mamori can feel nothing but Hiruma. Everything around her melts away into nothingness. She closes her eyes and just feels him. The desire intensifies with each stroke of his finger, she could feel the pressure through her underwear and that just makes her crave for more. Mamori held on his back and cling on to him. She's still biting her lips forcing down the moans and screams forming in her throat letting out quiet grunts in almost every breath.

Hiruma could feel himself hardening even more. It felt uncomfortable pushing his pants. He rubbed himself on to her but it didn't help.

What if … what if he just lets himself go… He looks up at Mamori almost deciding the most unthinkable.

That is when he notices it… a tiny glimmer in the dark corner, and a small red dot.

Hiruma finally snaps back to reality. He stops. He instantly stops and steps back.

Mamori opens her eyes. Hiruma is looking down, his hands on a tight fist.

"Tch." He looks up looking angrily at her, "What the fuck were you doing fucking manager?"

Mamori stares at him with surprise and bewilderment written all over her face.

"Look at you… so easy. Do you not understand how fucking dangerous that was to you?"

Mamori fidgeted in fixing her collar. Hiruma patted her hands away and fixed her collar and ribbon.

"What if that wasn't me?" He scolds, "Don't you ever let your fucking guard down in front of any man."

He looks deep into her eyes. "Got that!"

Mamori blinks and nods.

"Now let's get out of here."

Hiruma grabs her by the hand and pulls her out in the same way they came in. He did not even dare look back at her, he can feel his face hot and if he looks back at her he might not be able to calm himself down. He is still burning and if he just let himself he will devour her right there and then.

'_She's your team's manager… SHE IS YOUR FUCKING TEAM MANAGER! STOP IT RIGHT NOW! STOP!' _He scolds himself stopping every desire and every wild imagination… or memories, _"I SAY FUCKING STOP!"_

Finally they arrive outside and Hiruma instantly call out a cab. He opens the door and pushed Mamori inside.

"Go home." He says coldly. "NOW DRIVE! FUCKING DRIVER!"

He pulls out his gun and started shooting as the driver panics and drives away.

Hiruma continues to shoot just until he sees the driving disappearing in a curve.

"Now to get that fucking tape." He says hiding his gun behind him and dangerously looking at the school.

xxx

Mamori did not know what happened back there. She was surprised… almost shocked… almost traumatized by what happened.

He just stopped. One moment it felt so good and then the next moment he stopped.

She doesn't know why. Was it something she did? Mamori buries herself on her pillow, the frustration was there and so was the anger. She can't even cry because of hatred. She would roll around in bed, throw her pillow on the floor, pick them up and throw them once more on the floor.

Was she rejected? Was she not good enough for him?

That thought made her even more angry, "What gives Hiruma?!" She mutters in frustration punching the pillow once more.

Then she hears a knock on the door.

xxx

There was a camera inside the room. That was the thing he saw and the reason that made him stop. For one he was really relieved that it was not a live camera. Losing his cool like that and having a person see him in that state would cause too much trouble. He doesn't want to kill someone… again…kekeke.

He instantly took the footage take the whole time they were there and deleted every trace of that in their computers. His works are very clean that not even a single soul would think that they went inside that school. He does things this way.

But Hiruma saved only a single copy of that clip, especially the ones where they got out and actually made out in the clubroom.

Hiruma curses himself every time he thinks about it. He might be an evil person through and through but all that was for the team and to win… and to gain power… but it was for the team. Doing that to their team manager was certainly something that would destroy the team he worked so hard to build.

He then opens the various monitors in his room, he had forgotten about these but as soon as a member joins the Devil Bats, he would set up cameras all over their room to monitor them even in their sleep. At some point he stopped using it but seeing that camera inside the clubroom reminded him of these.

He had a single copy and he could do anything to it actually. He isn't sure if anyone could use it against him but he still went on with his plan.

There was only one copy of that clip in the whole world and he had to give it to her.


	3. Chapter 3

The monitor labelled 'Mamori' flickers and goes to life showing him a live footage of her room. Exactly as he predicted his package had arrived and was already in her hands.

She is in front of her study table with a laptop open, she is already watching the clip. Hiruma smiles as he sees the color creeping up her face. He thanks his past self for getting HD cameras. He can even zoom in and switch cameras with ease.

He notices some pillows on the floor and laughs, "Was it that frustrating?"

Mamori finally stands up and turns the laptop off. Hiruma starts to laugh hysterically; his manager looks so annoyed and flustered. She then goes to bed and covers herself with a blanket.

He wishes it is already tomorrow. Oh, how he wants to tease her about this as soon as possible. He wants to see her face blushing like that in real life. No matter how clear the HD footage is he still prefers to have Mamori looking like that in the flesh.

Flesh. His train of thought suddenly goes to a stop as the word crosses his mind. His mind then pushes up the memory of what happened today. His memory tortures him as it brings back her face, her scent, and her warmth. He can feel being on the edge again. He pauses, stopping himself from chasing such memories. He curses his brain for being keen to details, for the image feels so real and vivid.

But no matter how everything was clear to him he still tries to push them all down.

"Fucking manager." He utters barely winning over his brain.

He then looks at the monitor once more thinking that she is already sleeping. This should be enough for the night. His finger lingers on the power button of the monitor when he notices something.

She's still awake. It is evident from her face but what's more he can see her moving under the blanket.

Hiruma sat down and looks at the monitor carefully. He doesn't even have to zoom in to see how red Mamori's face is.

Eyes closed and mouth hanging open, she turns from side to side. She is breathing erratically as something is moving constantly under the blanket.

Hiruma can only predict that it is her hand.

A large devilish smile formed on his lips. He cannot believe what he is seeing.

'_The high and holy Mamori is actually masturbating right now.'_

It feels like the biggest headline of his life. This is too big even for the extortion booklet. This is the biggest secret he could use against her. She will be under his control if she knows that he knows this.

He then wonders, '_is this a reaction to the video? But that would mean that she actually enjoyed what happened inside the cabinet and the clubroom.'_

'_Tch.' _He then starts to argues with himself, _'That's fucking impossible. She must be thinking of someone else… the situation might have just gotten her horny.'_

Somehow he didn't like that but that was more logical than acknowledging the fact that the manager wanted him.

'_She fucking wants me… now that's something to laugh about!'_ Hiruma amuses himself.

He looks at the monitor again. Mamori is oblivious to the fact that he can see her. She is doing that knowing that she's safe within the four walls of her room. For a moment he thinks that she's an idiot. She must know that no secret is safe from him. How can she be so trusting?

Hiruma wanted to turn off the monitor and go to bed. He wanted to just drop the issue, put it in his archives and go to bed. He really wanted to do that.

But for some strange reason, he can't stop looking at the monitor. He can't stop looking at her. His eyes wander from her face to the blanket, silently wishing that she would remove the damn thing. He swallows as his finger reaches another button. He touches it slightly and soft noise slowly filled his room.

Of course, other than cameras he also had installed microphones. What is the sense of the spying on someone when you can't hear them? Sure he can lip-read but hearing is better since he can use their own voices against them.

But he never thought that he'd be using it like this. He doesn't really need to turn the audio on but he wants to… and now he is glad that he turned it on for now he can now hear moaning.

Seeing her is one thing but hearing her like that is totally another issue.

"Fuck." Hiruma mutters to himself. He can feel that he's being affected by all of this but he can't force himself to stop.

He can really stop watching now. Just the mere information of her doing this is enough but he can't. He doesn't really know exactly why and he hates that doesn't really know exactly why. He has seen a lot of women doing this… from youngest teenager to oldest woman, from the ugliest to the prettiest, from the most common to the most famous. He isn't new to this. And even as he watches them masturbate or have sex, he doesn't get a reaction. He can clearly focus on his goal and can stop any time he wants.

But this case is totally different.

This is the first time he cannot keep himself under control.

He can feel his urges becoming stronger. He wants to go to her room, pull the blankets away and please her himself. He wants to be there and feel her warm body close to his. He wants to feed her with the pleasures, he knows, are still unknown to her. Even through the monitor he can feel her wanting more, from the way she is touching her body he knows that she had never been with man before. She still has a lot of things to learn, to understand, and to explore. And for a second, after seeing her in such a state, how he hopes to be that man who will teach her.

The memories of today surfaces once more, this time he embraces it. He finally gave up in pushing them away.

He knows she smells sweet. He can remember it as if she is there, warm around his arms. He doesn't really like sweet things but hers is the creampuff scent he could tolerate. The scent fills her hair, her neck, and her body. If he could capture her lips he knows it will taste even sweeter than it smells. If he can only taste her, he will roll his tongue around her. He already managed to have a bite but he wants more. He wants to devour her even deeper to taste not only the sweet skin but also the silky cream inside.

Her breath becomes even more audible. Even the slightest sound that escapes her throat fills his head. He looks at her flushed face, if he could only reach her and part her hair so that he could clearly see her face.

"H…Hiruma-kun." Mamori cries out.

"Damn you." Hiruma curses. She was thinking of him all along. The whole time, she was imagining him like how he was imagining her.

"Hiruma-kun." Mamori cries again louder than the first one.

Hiruma closes his eyes. Her voice echoes in his head, as his heart drums in his chest. He strokes himself faster feeling his release coming close.

Mamori quiver in pleasure in front of him and soon after he came as well.

Hiruma is breathing heavily, his chest moving as he heaves. When he finally finishes, he turns off the monitor and goes to the bathroom to clean himself.

"_What the fuck am I doing? Why did that fucking happen?" _Hiruma shouts in his head as he sees his face emotionless in the mirror.

"GET A GRIP OF YOURSELF!" He shouts slapping his face with his wet hands.

He looks at the man in the mirror once more. His face is unreadable even with the tumultuous feelings inside of him. Even until now he can feel his heart throbbing but he showed no such thing in his face.

He realizes that this is already a dangerous thing. There are some things that he must keep under control at all times. Anything that could endanger the Devil Bats and their goal should be eliminated from their path in whatever way possible.

His face is still the same as he looks at it. Even with a thousand things racing in his mind he reflects none of it. This is how he will play this game.

He then starts to think. He needs to do something about this.

xxx

Mamori stares at her notebook. She can hear the lesson but her mind is barely paying attention. All her anger about what happened yesterday went out of the window the moment she got the package from Hiruma. She realized that it must be the reason why he suddenly acted like that. It wasn't because of her it was because they really shouldn't be doing those things there.

Actually she is thankful that Hiruma is like that. Somehow even the devil can actually be a gentleman. Mamori feels her face getting warmer. She can't believe it but she can't stop liking their quarterback even more after this.

Anyway the package was a small flash drive containing the video and a text file. He said she has the only copy of that and it was her decision on what she would want to do with it.

'_But what am I supposed to do with it?!' _She asks herself once more.

Finally, the bell rang and it was lunch. Mamori can already see her friends going to her. They always eat lunch together. The sound of the noon radio fills the classrooms as she takes out her lunchbox and adjusts her seat.

It is all peaceful and nice when suddenly a screeching feedback slices through the air. Everyone comes into a halt and drops whatever they are doing to cover their ears.

"Fucking manager! Come to the clubroom at once!" A voice shouts on air.

They then heard the sound of gunfire and soon the mellow afternoon lunch music plays again.

Mamori knows this voice. She stands up and gestures to her classmate that she's leaving. The two look at each other and waves at Mamori. They already know exactly what just happened. She leaves the classroom instantly.

She arrives at the clubroom, lunchbox still on her hands. She opens the door and immediately sees him sitting comfortably on his chair with his feet on the table. His eyes are on the laptop, his one hand on the keyboard and the other holding a sandwich.

Mamori goes over to him and sat on the nearest chair to him.

"Is that your lunch?" Mamori asks.

Hiruma lifts his eyes from the monitor, "You got a problem with it?"

Mamori pouts. She stands up and gets a small plate and extra chopsticks. She places them on the table and gently starts to divide her food.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Hiruma asks, noticing her.

"You need to eat. We still have practice later for the match tomorrow. I can't believe how poorly you're eating." She nags.

Hiruma rolls his eyes and continues to eat his sandwich barely looking at the plate that Mamori is assembling.

After she was contented with the amount of food she shared with Hiruma, she sat down and ate. Hiruma already finished his sandwich and so he continued typing on his keyboard with both hands now. He still didn't touch his additional lunch.

Mamori finishes eating, wiping her lips gingerly with a napkin. She fixes her lunchbox and sits there quietly. Her eyes never left Hiruma or the plate in front of him. She really wants him to eat.

"Please tell me you're going to eat that as soon as I leave." Mamori says.

"I did not call you to give me food or to be motherly to me." Hiruma answers back.

Mamori sighs. "Then why did you call me?"

Hiruma closes his laptop and put it down beside the plate.

"I need to talk to you." Hiruma says.

Mamori, all the while, is looking at him and his eyes. He is serious. This is something of utmost importance and she knows that she must give him all ears.

"Is this about tomorrow?" She asks.

"This is about the team." Hiruma answers, his face straight and cold.

"Alright then…"

"and about you." He finishes.

"Me?" Mamori asks, almost pointing a finger to herself.

"Yes, you, fucking manager. I need you to get out of the fucking team."


	4. Chapter 4

Mamori stares at him. Her eyes are unmoving, holding on to his gaze. His words slowly sink in, repeating again and again inside her head.

"_I need you to get out of the fucking team." _His words repeated in her head once more.

He wants her gone. After everything they have been through he suddenly wants to get rid of her.

Mamori pauses to think. She cannot remember doing something wrong. She knows she has done well as a manager and she knows she has contributed a lot to his team. She even went to America for them! She also knows that even though Hiruma is deceitful and sneaky in nature, he has a good side and usually acknowledges the skill and effort of his teammates.

She just cannot see why this is suddenly happening.

"I will not leave Sena…" she starts.

"Oh bullshit! You know that Sena can handle himself already! Are you still treating him as a child? Fuck that! It stopped being about Sena a long time ago… you know you already enjoyed the job of being a manager." He says, almost shouting.

Mamori looks away, she holds her hand close to her chest and opens her mouth again.

"So you do know… that I am enjoying this position… that I have come to like the team and American football…" Mamori looks at him once more, her eyes twinkling as she bravely fights back the tears, "then why?"

"I just want to fire you. That is all. Now go." Hiruma says motioning to pick up his laptop once more.

Mamori goes nearer and places her hand over the laptop. Hiruma looks up. Her face only inches away from him, for a moment he wants to go nearer but as soon as the thought comes to mind he fights it back again. He goes back once more to his stone cold emotionless face.

"You're too close." He says simply. "Too fucking close."

Mamori steps back, blushing a bit. "I'm sorry."

"…And that is the problem." Hiruma finally stands up.

Hiruma towers over her, trying his best to emit an aura that will intimidate any one. But he knows it was futile, this is the only person in this whole school who already stood up to him so many times that he even did not bother counting. She is the only soul brave enough to defy him and to push inside his safe zone. She is the only one who could match up to him when it comes to intelligence and wit.

She is unique and admirable in ways more than one… and those are the reasons why he must push her back.

"You're fired! Get the fuck out of here!" Hiruma shouts.

Mamori stands her ground, "Tell me why."

Hiruma is frustrated. The longer she stays and be this brave, the further down he falls. He finally decides to use his trump card…with this she will surely leave.

"I have cameras and microphones set up inside everyone's room." Hiruma starts, pulling his lips into a wide grin, "I know all your movements and all your secrets."

Hiruma's aura darkens even more as Mamori slowly realizes what this means for her.

"So... you knew..." Mamori says as she blushes furiously.

"Yes!" Hiruma says with a devilish smile, "and I do not want such a woman on my team!"

Mamori shook her head fighting the blush away, "there's nothing wrong with what I am doing. I am a grown woman and... and...it's a perfectly healthy thing."

She tried her best to say those words with complete confidence but she failed. In the end of her sentence the redness of her face was undeniable.

Hiruma laughs. But he isn't laughing just to push her away; he is truly enjoying the sight of the blushing manager. He finds her very interesting and fun to tease. He always had.

Somehow, he slowly realizes that he must stop enjoying himself like this. He is being put off track once more by this woman.

'_Fucking focus.'_ He tells himself.

"You're so cruel!" Mamori shouts over his laughing.

Hiruma stops, that is the response he is expecting. "Yes. Indeed I am." The devil declares.

"Quit the team and I'll get rid of all those bugs." He continues.

"I won't." She stands firm.

'_There is something wrong with this. Hiruma usually uses blackmail to keep people inside… not the other way around.'_ Mamori feels it. She cannot understand his motives and she surely cannot understand why he is truly doing this. From the beginning when he told her to leave, she already felt that it was odd. She tries so hard to understand him but she cannot do it. Usually she gets him, but this time she definitely reads him wrong and slowly it frustrates her.

"So would you rather have me watch you fucking masturbate every night?" Hiruma leers, "I certainly have no problem with that."

Mamori's eyes starts to water. It was embarrassing but she still holds her ground.

"If it's possible I want you to stop watching." She says.

"That's fucking impossible. I am the master of blackmail. I will use your greatest weakness… no matter how humiliating or degrading it is, to do what I want."

"And you want to fire me… so that's why you brought that up." Mamori answers back.

Hiruma cachinnates. "Yes I am using that to drive you away but it is also the reason why I'm firing you."

Mamori gulps. Her hands were shaking and she can feel herself on the verge of tears but she's fighting it back. She will not fold in front of him!

"Imagine a manager who fucking lusts over a member of the team. I don't think that's a fucking good thing for the fucking team!" Hiruma shouts, "You want to know the real reason why I'm firing you? It is because your actions could jeopardize the whole team. All our efforts towards the Christmas bowl would be ruined!"

Mamori opens her mouth to defend herself, but Hiruma cuts her off and continues.

"And also… I hate fucking bitches like you. So stop fantasizing about me…."

Mamori stops. She just stops. She stops fighting herself and holding herself in front of him. The words were too cruel. They were very painful even for a brave girl like her. The tears that she was fighting back the whole time finally fall from her eyes and cross down her cheeks. She starts to cry. She tries to hold herself back again but it is useless. She can't stop crying now.

Hiruma can see her twinkling eyes and tears that are streaming down from it. He fights back the temptation of being nice and being a hero. He's the evil guy. He was always the villain and villains never wipe away the heroine's tears.

"...you disgust me."

Each word is spoken sharply and clearly so as not for her to misunderstand anything… and she gets it. She gets it loud and clear.

Mamori feels her knees weakening and her eyes blurring. She can hear herself shouting inside her mind telling her to get out of there and hide away. But she isn't like that. She won't just go away without the final say.

"I understand." Mamori mutters, trying her best to enunciate the words through her tears, "I will quit my position as the manager of the Deimon Devil Bats… effective as of today."

"Good." Hiruma finally sits down pulling his laptop closer to him.

"I leave the team in your hands…" Mamori says, her voice breaking in the end, "Please… win the Christmas bowl."

Hiruma looks away biting his lips.

Mamori then turns around, gets her things and dashes out of the clubroom with the door slamming behind her.

Hiruma stares at the door for a few moments. "Of course we fucking will."

Hiruma then turns back to his laptop, but as his eyes go back he notices the food she left behind for him. He closes his eyes and sighs. His hand then extends as two long fingers takes a piece of egg from the small plate. He places it in his mouth and eats it.

'_So fucking delicious… her husband will be the luckiest bastard in the whole damn universe.'_

Hiruma felt he lost something valuable that day. For a moment he regretted his decision but as soon as he thought about it, it went away. He stood by himself knowing that he is right. He will never be that lucky bastard. He isn't good enough for her. He isn't good at all. If he lets this craziness continue he will ruin his life, her life and the team… and he will not let that happen. Mamori had become someone important for him but even though that was the case he still cannot let her be close enough. If she gets too close to him, she would burn. Hiruma might be cruel to the Devil Bats and downright evil to everyone else but if she would burn because of him he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

Mamori is an angel and someone like her doesn't deserve a demon like him.

xxx

DevilBats won with scores 72 to 6 with the losing team scoring a single touchdown. With the last touchdown made by Eyeshield 21 the Devil Bats sealed their victory.

"Ya! You did it!" Suzuna cheers rolling towards Sena and Monta.

Hiruma sits contentedly in the benches as he recalls in his mind the things that transpired in this game. He turns beside him as he already begins in his head the list of the tasks he wants the manager to do, but as he looks beside it is Yuki who is holding the video recorder.

"It was a very good victory indeed!" Yuki exclaims with enthusiasm.

Hiruma was taken aback a bit, almost forgetting that Anezaki Mamori was no longer a part of the Deimon Devil Bats.

"Of course it is, fucking baldy! That's how it supposed to be!" He shouts as he stands up and prepares to pack his things.

He slams his helmet with unnecessary force. He is annoyed and he isn't sure why. No one really messed up that badly today and even as he plays and replays the game there was no reason for him to feel this way. He is in a bad mood, and he feels weird about it knowing that they won the game splendidly than he expected.

"Where's Mamo-nee?" He hears Suzuna ask.

"I'm not really sure. She didn't come to practice yesterday…." Sena says sadly.

"I miss her Max…" Monta joins in.

Hiruma turns to them with AK47 in hand, he then starts shooting.

"What the fuck are those faces?! Start packing those things and go home! WE WILL PRACTICE TOMORROW AT DAWN!" Hiruma shouts.

The two obeys the captain and starts preparing to go home. Hiruma sees Suzuna's face as well as Sena's. He is certain those two are still wondering what happened to Mamori but he let it rest.

Everyone goes back to the clubroom to put their things away. Slowly the team disperses, until all that's left in the room is their demon captain and their drunkard coach.

"I'll be going now." Doburoku says as he lifts his sake bottle.

Hiruma doesn't even stop the constant motion of his fingers, typing wildly across his laptop's keyboard.

"By the way, did you two have a fight?" He suddenly asks.

The typing suddenly comes to a halt as Hiruma lifts his eyes lazily to the coach. He lifts his eyebrow, "Which one are you asking about?"

"Hiruma-kun, you know exactly who I am talking about." His voice is rough and distressed trying his best to act mature in front of the student.

"She quit. From now on the position as manager is open… if only fucking skates is a student here then maybe she could fill in. But since she isn't I guess you can find someone to replace her."

Doburoku chuckled, "It's impossible to find a girl who would be willing to work under you as a manager."

Hiruma quietly agrees. He is aware of how weak the women in Deimon are. The only girl that stood up to him already became the manager but after her no one is brave enough to even come close. It was no competition, Mamori was the only candidate.

"I'm going home." Hiruma says as he stuffs the laptop in his bag.

Hiruma walks towards the door passing by their coach. Doburoku just stands there quietly letting Hiruma take a few steps away from him. He then turns around and shouts at Hiruma.

"I know you still feel angry." The old man says, making Hiruma stop half a step.

"You were looking at the benches during the game. I can see you waiting for someone to give you a signal or something. You seemed like you wanted Yukimitsu or me or even Suzuna-chan to confirm or deny whatever it is racing in your head."

Hiruma's jaw tighten, he thought no one would notice that. Even he didn't notice that until this fucking drunk pointed it out.

"But we don't know what's inside your head… we cannot even understand how your train of thoughts begin… even Yukimitsu, who is the closest one to your intellect, cannot decipher you."

"So what? I'm used to play this fucking game without anyone in the bench. I can form plays in my head better than any of you idiots sitting there. I never expect anyone to shout at me or fucking shout for me. I'm used to it, fucking old man, so this is nothing new."

"Ah." The old man the sips at his sake, "but you still cannot forget the feeling of having someone that understands you. You say you're used to it but you have already experienced how easy it is when you have someone to share the load with you. You can't deny it… but it is more efficient than before."

"Are you saying I went soft?" Hiruma asks as he faces the man, becoming more irritated than before.

"No. I'm just saying that you feel that way because you have lost a partner you can actually rely on."

"Tch. I'm going home. You're fucking drunk." Hiruma then turn around and walks faster than before. He wants to get out of here as much as possible.

He wants to be alone and think. He wants the solitude inside his own mind, so that he can try to understand why the fuck he is annoyed like hell. With each step he can still remember every word the old drunk said to him.

It was all true.

Somehow his job became a lot easier when Mamori came. He gave her the most ridiculous task that any girl would instantly turn down, but she still managed to do them and finish them with quality he didn't even expect possible. Even during the death march, he expected her to go home and enjoy Japan's summer with her friends but she stayed with them. She didn't give any complaints or qualms about the heat, about sleeping in the truck, or about being with stinky highschool boys. She was just there, caring about everyone and enduring with the team.

She was a gem and he wants her to be with him. He wants her to be with them until they score the last touchdown that will declare the win of the Devil Bats in the Christmas bowl.

However, he also knows that he wants her for reasons that are not related to American Football. He had never wanted any woman like this before.

But he can't have her, not until he completely removes all the other desires that hinder him from thinking rationally. Same for her as well...

He needs to remove the desire to pull her close, and embrace her in his arms. He needs to eliminate all thoughts of kissing her lips and conquering her. For as long as this carnal lust burns inside both them it will be hard to maintain a working relationship no matter how perfect it is.


	5. Chapter 5

"This is very special indeed." Ako says as she watches her friend finish another box of creampuffs.

"You used to have no time for this and now you're free from that devil." Sara adds.

Mamori wipes the side of her mouth with a napkin and smiles. This is the second day that the three friends go out after class. Yesterday they went to the arcade and now they decided to go to a small café where Mamori could eat the creampuffs she bought from Kariya.

"I'm really amazed… how on earth did you manage to last that long with him?" Ako inquires.

"You know I did all that for Sena." Mamori answers with a smile.

"Yes, but Hiruma-san…" Sara says, lowering her voice as she utters his name, "I mean… he's ruthless."

Mamori recalls what happened yesterday. Her heart still hurts with a mention of his name. It is true that she had cried herself to sleep last night but she decided that she would get over it. Today, she would not get affected no matter how many times she hears his name.

"He is ruthless." Mamori answers, not even mentioning his name inside her head.

She wanted to feel hate, to really loathe Hiruma for being the demon that he is. But Mamori knows him better than that. Being with him as the manager of the Devil Bats she learned that Hiruma's motives aren't always that evil.

Mamori takes another bite from the creampuff. If she can only have a second chance again she would definitely prove to him that she is not a danger to the team.

Just as she starts thinking of plans, she suddenly sees Sena walking past the café's clear window. She smiles and knocks at the glass. Sena instantly looks up and sees her. A wide smile formed on Sena's face and he instantly went inside the café.

"Mamori-neechan!" Sena says happily almost shouting from the excitement. He had been worried since yesterday and now that he sees her, he just wants to know when she will come back to the field.

"I see you're happy. Did you guys win?" Mamori asks.

"Yes! Everyone worked really hard. With this, I'm sure we'll have a chance at Seibu!... well probably… I hope so."

"Sena's being pessimistic again." Sara jests as Ako giggles with her.

"Sena, are you having trouble with your task? I mean, without a manager, you're the first person who would feel the consequences."

Sena thought for a second. First, he just knew that Mamori got fired because of the whispers among the members after the game. Hiruma didn't tell them anything yet. Second, he doesn't really feel any additional burden since he's only acting as a secretary in front of Mamori.

"Uhm… Actually I need to organize something… but I'm not sure if I can finish them by tomorrow." Sena lies.

"Really? Maybe I can help you!" Mamori says with a smile, "I don't like the way I got kicked out of the team and it feels like I just dumped everything to you… so let me help."

Sena's smile grows larger. "Hold on I forgot them! I'll just get them for you." He then dashes out of the café.

"Sena, but the school is quite a distance from here-" Mamori tries to call Sena back but even before she could finish her sentence he was already back.

"Ah, it's already in my bag." Sena says scratching his head.

Of course he went back to the clubroom and just grabbed the papers, tape and other things on top of the table that seemed important, but that would take a lot of time for a normal person. If he said that, Mamori will know he's Eyeshield 21, so as much as Sena didn't want to, he lied again.

Sena places the things he got on top of the table. He can see Mamori's eyes turning serious, she knows what these things are and it seems he got the right things.

"Is this a tape from today's match?" Mamori asks

"Yes, I think that's Yuki's copy… "

"Yuki?"

"I mean… my copy… of course I'm the secretary. But Yuki helped me in taking the video so he also got a copy…" Sena says as he gives out his fake laughs.

"Ok. I'll organize and analyze these and give you the final output tomorrow. How's that sound?" Mamori smiles,

"Sure! That would be amazing!"

"So you two will be going home now?" Sara asks, noticing how the two childhood friends seem to be happy with each other.

"Yeah. It's been a while since the two of us walked home together, right Sena?"

Sena can't be happier. Maybe now he would find the real story behind the whole manager issue.

Mamori thanked her friends promising that they will go out again. The two left with Sena happily telling Mamori everything that happened on the field today. Mamori was just happy to listen. Even if it was only for a day, she missed the Devil Bats.

"Sena, swear to me that Hiruma wouldn't know that I helped you…ok?" Mamori suddenly says out of the blue.

Sena gulps, he doesn't even need to do any of these.

"Uh… sure…." He agrees.

'_You're not the only one here that can make plans Hiruma.' _ Mamori thinks happily.

xxx

Now Hiruma knows the reason why he is annoyed. Yuki might be a genius but he sure sucks at recording the match. It would have been ok if only he doesn't fanboy to Eyeshield 21 a lot. He zooms in to Sena even when not needed and his fanboying were clearly heard all over the match. It's a nice blackmail material but this kind of tape won't be helpful when shown to the team.

Hiruma had to edit through the whole thing to turn it into a more presentable data. On top of that he also have to reread and modify all the member's data adding all the new things he noticed from today's game, he also have to research for developments on Seibu since they are their next enemy… on top of that he also have to read the developments with the other teams from the strongest to the weakest. On top of that he also have to scan through today's news and new American football articles. On top of that he also have to go through all their plays and make quick changes…

The list could go on and on, Hiruma is already changing the order of his to-do list as he drags around and cut the video clips from today's match.

He knew his workload will double but he can only feel it now. He can only sigh and predict how much work he has to do after their match with Seibu. But then again, he will also need someone on the benches during the match with Seibu… but then again, he will need to plan with someone beforehand.

He really needs a manger… he really need one now!

He clicks to start rendering the video. As the progress bar goes from 0% to 1% he goes around and opens his data to start on his next task. On the way to the other main monitor his eyes flashes to the spy monitors.

"Oh yeah… I have to remove the bugs from her fucking room." Hiruma mutters to himself.

He then smiles evilly, "How about a parting peek!"

He then went towards the monitors and opens Mamori's.

He doesn't really know what to expect. Was he hoping that she's still crying like yesterday? Was he hoping that she move on?

But whatever it was he was hoping, it all vanished for once more his manager had surprised him.

"How the fuck…" Hiruma's eyes goes wide open as he sees the data and tape from today's game all over Mamori's desk.

Hiruma then loads his gun and fire consecutive shots to the ceiling, "THAT FUCKING SHRIMP WILL FUCKING GET IT!"

He knew that it can only be Sena… or Monta. But the monkey isn't clever enough to even think of something like this so it has to be Sena.

This is classified information and no one outside the team should get it… even her. She is no longer affiliated with the team so she should not be able to see what is happening inside. Hiruma knows she wouldn't leak information but it irritates him just to see a non-Devil Bat holding that information. He has been trying his best to tell himself again and again that she's no longer part of the team. He haven't made any announcement yet but he will as soon as he knows that he already fully accepted it. . Those brats are not helping him let go and it infuriates him.

"Hmm … that seems odd." Hiruma then hears from the speaker, he didn't notice that he turn the mic on.

Hiruma then pauses, he looks closely at the monitor.

"What's odd?" Hiruma asks, not really expecting an answer.

Mamori then goes to her notebook and scribble something. She looks at the video once more and turn it back a few seconds, she scribbles again.

Mamori is in the way, Hiruma can clearly see what was in her monitor and the things around her but he cannot see what she is writing.

"I see… then with this…" Mamori mutters as her hand gets a piece of paper, she reads it and smiles, "Yes…"

Hiruma focuses on her. He is already standing in front of the monitor feeling like a god looking down on a mortal. His eyes locking at the woman in the monitor as she scribbles and looks at the various data. He enjoys looking at her work like this. She is serious and she knows what she is doing. She is focused and motivated. He can also see that she is enjoying it… and that's rare. It's not normal to enjoy work. He doesn't know for what purpose she is working this hard but he is pleased.

"_but you still cannot forget the feeling of having someone that understands you. You say you're used to it but you have already experienced how easy it is when you have someone to share the load with you. You can't deny it… but it is more efficient than before."_

Doburoku's words went by Hiruma's head once more, echoing deep inside his mind.

"It is true…this is more efficient." Hiruma silently agrees.

He glances at the clock, it is already three in the morning and she's still awake… furthermore, she's staying up late because she's analyzing Devil Bats related stuff.

He continues to remind himself that she's not their manager anymore... she is not his manager anymore. But as he looks at the woman in the monitor with that kind of determination reflected on her actions his decision slowly weakens. He doesn't want to move on or push her away anymore. He wants to hold on to her and pull her to him once more. And he is sure that this kind of 'pull' is something that transcends mere physical attraction. This is a kind of pull that will help them in getting to the Christmas Bowl.

'_If that's not a manager, I don't know what is.'_ Hiruma tells himself.

Hiruma turns the monitor and speaker off and went back to his seat in front of the main monitor. He re-arranges his tasks removing some of the things he needed to do. He sees the video had finished rendering but he doesn't even think about watching it again. He sits back as he reads…his mind acquiring the information from what he is reading and, at the same time, thinking of something else…

"I need that fucking notebook."

xxx

Sena finally arrives at his classroom just to see Mamori already waiting for him.

"Sena! Good morning!"

Sena smiles.

"Good morning, Mamori nee-chan." Sena greets.

Mamori takes a brown envelope out from her bag and hands it to Sena, "here are the things you gave me yesterday. There's a notebook inside where the summary and other notes are written. I made it very simple for you to understand." She says with a smile.

Sena doesn't really know what to do now but he is thankful. He looks up to her and smiles, "Thank you."

"Now, I better go to my classroom, see you later Sena." Mamori waves as she turns around and run towards her classroom.

Sena just waves at her and smiles. He still doesn't know what to do with the brown envelope.

Sena turn around and sighs, "What should I do with this?" He utters, "Maybe I could give it to Yukimitsu. He might put it into good use."

"Or maybe I could put it into _better_ use."

A sinister voice said those words in front of Sena, he could feel a shadow towering over him. A cold chill went up his spine as the words passed through his ears and into his brain.

He slowly realizes it. He wills himself to look up, afraid that all the warning signs in his brain are right. He knows the voice too well and he cannot be wrong.

"H-H-H-HIRUMA-SEMPAI!" Sena shouts and in an instant everything went black.

xxx

Hiruma didn't go to class once more since he was busy comparing notes with the manager's notebook. Once more she didn't fail him. They noticed the same mistakes and progress. She even noticed some things that Hiruma overlooked.

He was amazed at how much she got from that Eyeshield 21 fanvideo. He might be annoyed last night but he still did his best and had made a decent video from it but the manager didn't modify it and just watched it as it is... with Yukimitsu squealing and everything…

He didn't regret putting Sena inside a bag and hanging the running back inside the classroom just to get to this notebook. He's sure someone is bound to put Sena down.

As simple as the notebook is, the contents are priceless. It is the kind of information that if someone from outside Deimon would be able to get hold they could easily crush the Devil Bats.

Hiruma puts the notebook inside his bag and took out a cellphone, classes are already coming to an end and he must act now. He dials a number and listens as the line connects.

"It's me… I need a fucking car… "

xxx

Mamori happily walks with her friends once more. They were thinking of what to do today ever since the second period. Ako wants to sing but Sara wants to play in the arcade and now they are forcing Mamori to choose.

Mamori just lets them do what they want. If they really want to know what she wants to do then she will say that she wants to go back to the football field and take care of the Devil Bats… or she wants to go back to the clubroom and clean… or she wants to see Hiruma and plan with him…

Mamori smiles, she almost pulled an all-nighter last night. She missed working like that. She missed seeing the team's names and statistics and putting them in order. She missed the noise of the game and the adrenaline rush she gets from it. She feels alive as she watches every game… and she feels even more alive when she knows she is helping even a little.

With each little note she writes she can imagine Hiruma beside her, shouting for more instructions. She knows exactly what he would say to her and she knows what she will respond.

"_Are you sure that fucking idiot can do that?"_ He would ask,

"_Yes of course and his name is Taki!" _She would answer.

Their drabble will continue as they exchange information with one another. And after all those gun shots, cursing and shouting they will finish. Hiruma will look over her work in silence and usually he won't comment on it… he usually pats her in the head or in the shoulder and she would know he is pleased.

"Mamori… what's wrong?" Sara suddenly notices.

Mamori looks up, and in an instant a tear fell down from her eye.

"Maybe we can do this tomorrow instead." Ako follows seeing Mamori like that.

"No… maybe we can do both. Tomorrow is Saturday after all." Mamori says.

"But you're crying and you look tired."

"And you said you didn't sleep well last night."

Mamori sighs, they were right. She might need plenty of rest tonight. It has been a very crazy week.

"Ok… I guess you two are right. Let's meet up tomorrow perhaps? I just need to sleep a lot today." Mamori says cheerfully.

The three goes their separate ways with Mamori walking alone. Mamori tries to put her thoughts at ease and not think about depressing things.

"_Deimon can win without me… I don't have to worry about them."_ Mamori thinks,

But she knows it is not really that. She knows she misses the team but most of all she misses her quarterback. She misses working with them and working with him. She still wants to be a part of the team… a part of Deimon and a part of that Christmas Bowl dream.

"Hiruma-kun." She whispers to the wind as tears stream down from her eyes.

"You fucking called?" He says with a grin.

She then stops as she notices a car in front of her, the windows down revealing the driver with wild blond hair.

"Get in." Hiruma says.

Mamori takes a second to wipe her eyes. She stares angrily at him, "why would I?"

"We need to talk."

"Is there anything else to talk about? I'm not your manager anymore."

"Yes we need to talk… one, I put the fucking shrimp inside a bag and hang him in front of his classroom… and two, I have three boxes of creampuffs here and I don't like fucking sweets."

Mamori's eyes widen with what he said about Sena.

"Don't worry the fucking Ha-ha brothers helped him down…" Hiruma says as he rolls his eyes.

Mamori goes around the car, opens the door and sat beside Hiruma.

"You better explain to me what you did to Sena… and where are those creampuffs?!" Mamori says angrily.

Hiruma chuckles as he closes his windows. "You are a fucking amusing woman."

"Shut up!" Mamori says as she found a box on top of the dashboard, she takes it and places it on her lap.

Hiruma then starts to drive.

"Where are we going?" Mamori asks realizing that they _will_ go somewhere.

"Somewhere we could talk.. " and with that the car accelerates even further.


	6. Chapter 6

To say that Hiruma wanted a quiet place where they could talk is a bit of an underestimation. Mamori could feel now that whatever they are going to talk about today, no one should know.

They were in a white two-storey house near a beach. Even as Mamori gazes out to the beach she could see neither house nor human in sight. From her calculations it took them a good thirty minutes to get here. She is already holding the last box of creampuffs that she took with her from the car. She is using all her self control to stay calm in this situation but even as she does she can still feel a slight tremble here and there. For her, having something on her hand is somehow comforting.

She is alone with Hiruma in a place miles away from any other human contact. Any one from Deimon will surely fear something like this. For them, this could mean that they might never see tomorrow anymore, Hiruma will torture them and throw their bodies to the ocean never to be found again. Mamori had heard these kinds of stories before and now that it feels like she's in one of it she can't help but be frightened as well.

'_No. Hiruma-kun will never hurt anyone.'_ She still trusts him no matter how dubious everything is.

"Ok. I didn't find any bug whatsoever. This place is even more secured than the fucking Whitehouse." Hiruma says, snapping Mamori out of her thoughts.

Mamori is taken aback; she is still standing at the same place where Hiruma left her a few minutes ago.

Hiruma then sits down on a couch and places his feet on top of the small table in front of it.

"Kekeke… are you suddenly fucking scared now? Finally!" Hiruma said in jest as he laughs.

Mamori swallows putting any kind of fear behind her. She places the box on top of the table and sat on a smaller sofa in front of the quarterback.

"So… you needed to discuss something? Is Sena ok? Why do we have to go all the way here?"

"Tch. Asking so many fucking questions at the same time… hey! I didn't plan this just for you to fucking interrogate me!"

"Then why am I here?"

Hiruma breathes quite audibly as he shifts to get something from his inner pocket. He tosses it in front of the table for her to see.

"I found that from the fucking shrimp. I know you did that… you're the only one that can do something like it."

Mamori picks the notebook with concern on her face. Somehow she felt responsible for something horrible that happened to Sena and she can't accept that.

"The fucking Ha-ha brothers helped him… HE'S OK! STOP LOOKING LIKE THAT!" Hiruma says as he instinctively pulls out a large gun. He is about to fire it when Mamori looks up to her with relief on her face.

"He is? Are you sure?" She asks.

Hiruma notices her fingers trembling as she clings to the small notebook. He looks away, "Yeah." He says shortly.

Mamori breathes slowly with a smile. She knows it is futile to hide anything from the devil's eyes but at some point she still hoped that he won't find out. It is because of that stupidity that caused Sena pain. She felt really relieved to know he's fine.

"Yes. I did this. I am only helping Sena… it's unfair for me to suddenly go on dumping everything on him."

'_AS IF THAT FUCKING SHRIMP ACTUALLY DOES ANYTHING OF SOME SORT! I do all the work!' _Hiruma thought crossing his arms and tapping his foot wildly.

"You do know that you can't do this anymore. You are no longer part of the team and any information regarding Deimon Devil Bats should only stay within its members. Only the manager of Deimon Devil Bats can see those kinds of data." Hiruma says suddenly turning serious.

Mamori looks down, her fingers around the notebook getting tighter, "I know."

"So, are we here to discuss my replacement?" Mamori dares to ask.

Hiruma closes his eyes, "Yes."

Mamori looks up at him once more. Her heartbeat is deafening. Of all the things she is afraid to know, the mention of her replacement must be the most frightening. Someone else will take care of them from now on. Someone else will be there for them, doing the things she lovingly did before. It is painful… even more painful than being kicked out.

"The new Deimon Devil Bats manager will be…" Hiruma opens his eyes and looks straight at her. "Anezaki Mamori"

Mamori pauses for a moment, her mouth hanging open, her eyes widening and her finger loosening grip over the notebook.

The notebook fell down from her fingers, landing with a soft thud over the carpeted floor.

Hiruma bursts out laughing.

"IF YOU COULD ONLY SEE YOUR FACE! YOUR FUCKING FACE!" Hiruma laughs.

Mamori pouts as her cheeks redden. "What is wrong with you? Is this all a big joke?!"

Mamori suddenly stands up in anger, she just wants to stomp her foot down. This is all getting ridiculous… but then again… this is Hiruma.

Hiruma squeezes out a few more laughs and he's done. He looks up at the angry woman with a smile on his face.

"I am serious when kicked you out… and even more serious about getting you back." Hiruma says sitting comfortably once more.

"Are you out of your mind?! " Mamori shouts in outrage. "Do you know how much it affected me?"

"I know." Hiruma says almost rolling his eyes. Somehow he just lets this woman rant, women are such emotional creatures.

"You knew?" A sudden realization suddenly dawns inside Mamori, something she never thought before, now it is clear why he knew about the plan she made with Sena and the notebook, and it embarrasses her that she really trusted him.

"YOU DIDN'T REMOVE THOSE BUGS INSIDE MY ROOM DID YOU?"

Hiruma laughs once more and with that Mamori had enough. She turns around and quickly headed for the door. Hiruma sighs and stood up, not even bothering to take another step.

"I know you cried. I saw you cry." He states simply as it is the truth.

Mamori stops but somehow it is not only her feet that stopped, her body feels like it suddenly froze in place. She could feel her throat tightening. Her hands goes to her chest as if she wants to hold her heart as it beats faster and faster with each second passing by.

"And I saw you work… I saw a kind of determination and passion that I've never seen before. With each page I can feel your heart and soul. With each calculation I saw a kind of person who is not afraid of mistakes and who is sure of what she is doing… with each task I saw how much of a fighter you are… and even if you deny it, it seems like the aggressiveness of this team is showing itself more on you. I cannot deny the fact that you are the best and ONLY person who is suited for the job. "

Hiruma's voice was clear. Each word was selected carefully inside his mind and he enunciated with clarity and sincerity.

"Then why did you kick me out in the first place? Why do you have to do all this… even going to this place… why?"

"I already fucking told you that we needed a quiet place to talk… you _do_ know I'm not the only one who has eyes all over the place? You can't trust anyone!" Hiruma answers still unable to comprehend what the big deal is about finding a secured place.

"What are you so afraid of? Surely we haven't said anything that could destroy the team…"

"Are you fucking serious?" Hiruma raises an eyebrow while still maintaining his voice, "just the existence of that fucking notebook is enough to ruin the Devil Bats until next fucking year! And what if someone finds out about how much I trust you or why I kicked you out in the first place… I'm also doing this for your own fucking good!"

Hiruma tosses his hands in the air, "Damn" he curses.

Mamori breathes, calming herself and trying to subdue her emotions. She is now the manager of Deimon again, she must be professional… but then again…

"Do you know how much I worried about the team… and about you."

Hiruma glares. There it is again. Just when everything is about the Devil Bats, there she goes again stepping inside his personal space. And as he expects, his heart dances upon the knowledge. He actually feels happy with her putting him aside… different from the rest of the team. He is special… to her…

'_Don't you dare fucking go there! Not again!'_

"Stop just stop." Hiruma shouts. "Now that you are the manager again I order you to stop being like that…" His hands points angrily, waving wildly at her.

"Being what?" Mamori asks confused.

"Being that…" Hiruma pauses.

His breath feels heavy. He can feel his shoulders lifting as he breathes. His heart is aching and craving for something he can't give and it feels heavy. "Stop caring for me. Stop liking me. Don't fucking fall in love with me."

Mamori blushes with the word. It sounds so foreign on his lips but so wonderful. Her heart wanted to leap but at the same time it is crushed. Now that he put the most appropriate word to describe her feelings out in the open like that… what was so wrong about it?

"Why?" She asks, not even caring about what she might feel when she hears the answer. She just wanted to ask.

"Because you're the angelic motherly manager of Deimon Devil Bats… and I'm the devilish villain quarterback…" Hiruma's words feel heavy on his tongue, it is the cold truth that he had known ever since the beginning, "and it's obvious that we won't be able to work with these shitty emotions fucking us up."

"With these emotions?... you're not…."

Hiruma stares right into her blue eyes hoping she will understand how painful it is for him to admit these things. How he needs the whole world to be far _far_ away when he utters these words… no one can know… no one will know…

"Yeah. I love you."

Now someone knows, aside from him. Something that he had been keeping away inside the dark recesses of his brain is finally known to the person that matters most for him.

His gaze is still intense, holding on to her eyes feeling for any kind of reaction from her.

"I don't know when it started but it sure fucked me up…"

Mamori smiles, she knows she mustn't… but she is now smiling. Her heart feels lighter, feels warmer… almost going to burst with an emotion she cannot even begin to describe. She then takes a step forward.

Hiruma notices her moving closer and without even realizing it he feels some kind of fear. "That's why…"

"That's why you shouldn't get too close…" His voice suddenly betraying him with a slight tremble, he coughs to regain himself.

Mamori hears it even if it was only for a little bit, she knows about his feelings and she is happy. She takes another step feeling the soft carpet on her soles. It feels like she is stepping on a cloud… she smiles, she might be truly had become an angel now.

"I will only hurt you. Don't you fucking get it? You will burn." Hiruma continues to warn her.

Mamori can almost imagine it, he is in hell. He is a demon burning in his own world, a very lonely and cruel world. He had been struggling for too long, fighting for too long. She might be in heaven but what kind of heaven is this if she can continuously see the person she cares about burning all alone.

"You're afraid… that's very unlike you." Mamori says, now only a step away from him.

Her gaze still locked into his, Hiruma can feel himself burning once more. Each step tormented him. The constant push and pull inside him goes on again. There is a war within him, a tumultuous, never-ending war with nothing but despair in the end. He will never win. He is the villain.

"You know we can't work like this." Hiruma says.

Mamori places her hand on his chest and Hiruma almost winces with the touch. Her hand is so warm and yet he feels electricity running down his body with the softest touch.

"Don't be scared." Mamori whispers, smiling the sweetest smile at him.

Hiruma finally broke the gaze turning his head away from her warm gaze, "I'm just scared for you."

"Liar… you're scared of being close to me. Why? I won't hurt you."

Her words are gentle as they caress his stone cold heart. He then feels her fingers on his face as she slowly pulls his gaze back to her.

"We can do this… if it's you… if it's us." She says, her voice almost audible.

He can feel her breath on her face. It is warm like he imagined. She smells sweet like he imagined. As he breaks his wall with the slightest nudge he realizes that his imagination had wronged him.

Her lips are softer as he feels it against his. He stretches out his hand holding the girl, making sure she is there and not just another imagination of his. He kisses her and pulls away looking at her with unbelieving eyes. She _is _there and he can feel there is no turning back.

The next kiss is deeper than before, craving for more. Mamori slides her hands down and embraces him closing more gaps between them. She opens her mouth and his tongue tasted more of her. She kisses him back acknowledging the hunger that she had felt inside her heart.

Hiruma tore his mouth away from her mouth and went to her neck, suckling the flesh he hungered to taste. He slides his hand on her waist, pulls her closer, embraces her tighter and carries her.

She can feel her body being lifted up so she entangles her hand on her neck. She can still feel his mouth on her skin sucking her neck. She felt ticklish but it is a different kind of sensation, it made her quiver and it feels hotter than before. He licks up to her ears and she swears she will explode. But it all felt good.

She didn't even notice how they managed to get upstairs and inside a room. Her eyes were closed the whole time.

She just knows that he lifted her to go somewhere else when she feels her back against something soft. She peeks and sees a bed. They must be inside the bedroom now. She rolls her eyes to close as she feels his hungry mouth on hers once more. She surrenders everything to him with his weight on top of her.

Hiruma loosens the ribbon of her uniform, slowly pulling it away. Hearing the soft fabric running through the uniform made him feel even more excited. Everything suddenly feels hotter. He took off his jacket too and shakes his hand free of them. He then continues to work on her clothes, he smiles against her lips,

"It's getting warmer isn't it fucking manager?" Hiruma says almost surprised by his panting.

Mamori blushes and looks away. Hiruma shook his head a bit, _'Too damn cute! STOP BEING FUCKING HOT!'_

Hiruma captures her lips once more as he feels Mamori fidgeting with the buttons of his shirt. He smiles again when she completely opens his shirt, he takes it off and tosses it somewhere.

Mamori's head feels blurry being lost and intoxicated with Hiruma's scent, touch and kisses. There's so many things that she can't handle, so many things she can never imagine.

She can feel his hands going up her breast feeling them as gently as he could, he might be ravishing her but Mamori can feel he's still trying his best to contain his strength. Mamori arches up, and unclips her bra from behind finally letting Hiruma do as he pleases.

Hiruma smirks at her before trailing kisses down her neck to her chest and finally to her nipples. He suckled on it. She trembles in delight with his hand massaging one and his mouth lavishing on the other. He licks one while his finger rolls around the other. Mamori's head cannot even catch up with the sensation. It felt wonderful to even think about it.

Hiruma can feel himself pushing against his pants. His head is pounding and wants to devour every inch of her. Her moans reverbs inside his being drowning him in sweet euphoria.

"I can't hold it any longer…" Hiruma says in between breaths.

Mamori hold his face and smiles at him. "Go ahead. Trust me." Her eyes still burning with passion that made him believe her.

He tore away from her, unzips his pants and pulls himself out. He looked hungrier than before feeling himself hard on his hands. He looks at her as he pushes her underwear aside.

"Have you ever got yourself this wet before?" Hiruma teases.

Mamori pouts but even before she speaks she suddenly feels him sliding easily inside her. She got surprised a bit taking in a sensation completely new to her. Hiruma lowers himself and kisses the side of her eyes.

"If I were to burn you… " Hiruma whispers cautious if he really did the right choice, if she is truly the girl that will be brave enough to stand by his side...strong enough to be loved by the devil himself.

"I would gladly burn for you… only for you… "

"Hell yes! Now that's my girl." He says happily.

Hiruma lifts one of her legs and slides himself completely inside her. He can feel every inch of him being sucked further and further into the deepest pleasures of Anezaki Mamori.

He starts slow and careful, slowly increasing as she tightens around him. She moans and screams as she grabs the sheets.

"Hiruma-kun!" She calls for him, she too wants more.

This is something she can never imagine. This aggressive, passionate man embracing her, entering her, consuming her as much as he wants is something that she can never create in her head.

The imaginary Hiruma is gentle, barely touching her and tickling her down to the core.

But the real Hiruma is rough and a bit proud, wanting to show her how much pleasure he can give if she is with him. And she loved it, it is beyond her expectation. Being like this made her feel even more that he's real. She craves for his every thrust, she longs to feel him inside her to grip him and to never let go.

Mamori flings her arms around him holding on to him as he rocks. She can hear the bed and can feel it moving along their rhythm… but it could be just her, for now nothing matters but this passionate love coming from the both of them.

Mamori places her lips on his shoulder only to bite him with the sudden wave emanating from her body. It gushes and flows to him. He can feel it and now he knows that he had become that man, the man that will teach her these kinds of pleasure.

Hiruma curses, pulling himself out of her before releasing all over her stomach. He pulses and throbs and finally he collapses, rolling beside her.

With a sudden burst of pleasure, he had finally reconciled with his inner thoughts. Hiruma stares at the ceiling with his chest rising and falling with each breath. He cannot believe how wonderful it was to make love with her. He used to be someone that only watches from afar. Someone who can only imagine being with her. Someone who can only think of her but never touch her. Someone who can admire her but never fall in love with her. Now all those walls have been broken with just a kiss, with just a touch...

He turns his head and looks at her, she is still trying to catch her breath. There is a small smile playing on her lips. She too enjoyed it even more than she thought she would.

Hiruma feels lighter now. Something he never thought he would feel. _'So this is how it feels like... to be the hero who gets the girl in the end.'_

"Go…ladies first…" Hiruma says her eyes from her to a nearby door. He starts heaving trying his best to recover faster.

She notices that it is a bathroom. She stands up noticing how limp her legs were.

"Are you ok?" Hiruma suddenly sits up.

Smiling, Mamori sits at the edge of the bed and walks towards the bathroom. Hiruma can see her legs shaking with her hands holding on the wall for support. Hiruma stands up, goes to the bathroom and goes out with a damp towel on hand.

He kneels on one foot and starts cleaning her. He smiles; even with his smell all over her, the scent of the sweet creampuff still overpowers everything.

He lifts her up and places her gently to the bed. He pulls the blanket over them as he slides beside her.

Mamori rests on his chest as a hand crosses his body.

"Hiruma-kun…" Mamori whispers, her eyes slowly fluttering.

"Hmm?" His voice vibrating until his chest.

"I'll just close my eyes for a while then I need to go home… I'll also finish that one… last box of creammuffs…" Mamori mutters the last part of her sentence almost mumbled.

"Stop caring about those fucking trivial things… tomorrow's fucking Saturday."

"Yeah… you're… you're right." Mamori then gave out a small yawn.

Hiruma chuckles seeing how tired she already is, "Go the fuck to sleep." He says in a voice surprisingly gentle.

"Ok…" Mamori then whispers again, "Nee, do you believe me now?"

Hiruma slightly nods. "Yeah. I think we can do it. We can manage our personal lives and the team… if it's us."

Hiruma looks at her sleeping form, she looks just lovely and perfect beside him.

Mamori giggles, "I told you so."

Hiruma pushes and stores away another thought but this time it isn't because he doesn't want to think about it. This time it is different. He looks at her and wants to capture this moment in his memory forever keeping it and storing it deep within his subconscious so that the next time he worries he will remember that he should never underestimate his manager.


	7. Epilogue

The night is quiet as everyone sleeps soundly in their houses. Tomorrow is a special day and everyone is getting a good night's rest. The Kanto tournament shall begin tomorrow with the Devil Bats joining Oujou and Seibu as Tokyo representatives.

Hiruma stirs in his bed, his eyes slowly opens. The bedside lamp softly illuminates the room with its warm glow, Hiruma looks around. He cannot remember when he'd fallen asleep but as it feels like he must've been sleeping for a while.

"Oh." A feminine voice utters, "Did I wake you up? " she whispers seeing that Hiruma's eyes are now open.

Hiruma shakes his head a bit as he shifts his weight on the bed, moving the woman beside him closer to him.

Hiruma turns to her with a smile only she is allowed to see. Mamori smiles back with the warmest smile only he is allowed to receive.

Mamori is lying on her stomach with her elbows propping her up. On the pillow in front of her there are papers lying around. She is holding a pen on one hand and a calculator on the other. The blanket slid down until her back revealing her shoulders and bare back. And as Hiruma lifts his eyes a bit he can see her cleavage in between her arms.

Hiruma lifts himself up a bit and kisses her shoulders, "Aren't you sleeping yet?" He says, moving his lips along her skin.

"I can't sleep." She answers. She then turns to him and gave a small kiss on his lips.

"Besides, I am still preparing for tomorrow's lottery." Mamori continues, her face focusing on the papers in front of her.

"Kekekeke." Hiruma laughs, "worst case scenario we end up on the same block as Naga."

Mamori pouts, "Don't be like that… I'm sure tomorrow we'll be lucky."

"Well, we can stop guessing like this if we rig the whole fucking thing… "

Mamori kisses him once more, "and I said we don't need that."

Hiruma had a plan, he already have the whole tournament set up in his mind however Mamori kept a closer eye on him the whole week. She even stayed with him tonight so that he would not be able to execute the said plan.

Little did she know that everything is still going according to his plan, that the previous plan is a façade just for her to stay with him tonight.

He enjoys making double layered plans just to trick her to be with him more. Every single day is now more colourful now that she is a part of his personal life. He can still focus on his work. His mind doesn't get distracted whenever he's thinking or playing football. However, when the game is over, when the crowd leaves, and when his teammates go home… she will still be there waiting for him with open arms and a warm smile. Just her being there is the most wonderful thing Hiruma can ever have.

Hiruma goes closer to her stretching his arms across her and placing his head on her shoulder as he looks over her work.

Hiruma can't help but notice her hair once more. He was a bit surprised when he saw her today but it still feels new even until now. He tried his best to keep himself from complimenting her about it; he just doesn't know what to say or how to say it. Instead he pulls back and kisses her head.

Mamori blushes, she knows he had noticed her hair and that is the best compliment she had about it. She isn't sure if it looks good on her but with that reaction she is now sure that Hiruma approves of it.

Hiruma smiles, as he parts the short locks of Mamori's hair behind her neck and placing them in front. Hiruma then kisses the back of her neck. Mamori instantly tenses.

"You can continue working… kekeke. Don't mind me." Hiruma whispers mischievously.

Mamori shrugs trying her best to keep calm.

"You've changed…" Mamori says, her eyes hidden on her bangs, "you seem to be enjoying everything now. It's like… you're freer than before."

"Free? What the fuck are you talking about?" Hiruma frowns a bit, as he places his head on her shoulder.

"You know what I'm talking about… and it's nothing to be shy about."

Hiruma then takes this chance to continue what he was doing. He continues kissing behind her neck; he pushes himself up and slides down, trailing soft kisses on her back.

"I am a man who believes strongly in numbers." He says clearly before placing another kiss on her skin.

"But now… after Musashi came back… and after seeing those fucking brats became so reliable. I felt that I can trust people as well."

Hiruma grins, biting her flesh a bit, "is that what you want to hear fucking manager?"

"I know how you feel Hiruma-kun. It's not about what I want to hear." Mamori answers, trying to keep her voice calm through it all.

Mamori can't hide the fact to herself. With him sounding like that; and him kissing her like that she can feel herself getting aroused. She loves this man with every beat of her heart and every inch of her body. She wants to be touched, to be kissed by no one else but him. He might be the devil to most of the people around her, but for her he is but a man… the only man she would gladly give herself to.

Hiruma slides his hand down and under the blanket, sliding past her waist until he found her soft and round ass.

"But most of all…" Hiruma then pulls her body. She easily complies, turning around until she is lying on her back, "you don't know how much you made my life fucking easier."

Mamori smiles back at him. She is grateful that he needs her like that… that he knows now that she can leave things to her. He trusts her and she is grateful of that.

Hiruma kisses her lips gently savouring every corner of her mouth, sliding his tongue inside her mouth and sucking on her lips. Mamori kisses him back as her arms go around behind his neck, pulling him closer.

Hiruma slides his hands going towards her nipples. He traces his finger around them softly rubbing them until they feel firm under his touch.

Hiruma releases her mouth and goes towards her breasts. His hands took her hands and slides it up her head.

He licks around the hardened nipples, teasing them with only his tongue.

Mamori feels even more arouse with his fiery kisses. She can feel herself weakening as he pins her to the bed. A moan escapes through her throat as she tightly close her eyes, losing herself to the ecstasy he can shower her.

"I thought you were working." Hiruma asks, revealing a sly grin.

Mamori pouts, "How could I… with you… doing things like that."

Hiruma continues to suck on her nipples, planting wet kisses around them before leaving and going on to the next breast. Mamori trembles with the feeling.

"hmm… Doing what?" Hiruma asks, his words quite muffled with his lips against her soft chest.

He can see how much flushed his manager now. Her breath is erratic and her eyes are sparkling. He can feel himself primed and ready. With her looking like that, naked and hot underneath him, there is no way he can contain himself… but he doesn't want to suddenly go inside her for now. There is something that he wants to do… something he had been imagining wildly ever since the first time he saw her pleasure herself.

He wants to raven her… to greedily and hungrily taste her.

He pulls back, sliding down her body and down the bed. Mamori is confused, not knowing what Hiruma will do next.

Mamori watches him with that grin on his face as he slides down. He then lifts her right leg up and licks her inner thighs. Mamori gave out a small squeal, feeling ticklish all of a sudden.

"Go on… continue what you are doing…" Hiruma teases as he kisses her legs.

"That is… impossible…" Mamori says between breaths.

She swallows as Hiruma completely parts her legs with him resting comfortably in between. She can feel his breath in front of her, warm soft breathing slightly touching her nether regions. She can feel herself getting wetter just from this but at the same time being embarrassed with him there, looking at her exposed as it is.

Hiruma leans closer, kissing the folds as gentle as possible, in an instant she gave out a muffled moan. He smiles, he will enjoy this as much as she would. He parts her with his fingers as her juices flows.

"You're wet fucking manager."

Mamori looks away embarrassed by it all, "Tell me something I don't know…" she tries to sound annoyed but even before she can say anything else she feels something wet stroking in between her. Her strength suddenly vanished with a scream erupting from her chest.

Hiruma licks her, tasting the overflowing creamy juice from her. All his creampuff fantasies are now coming true. After this there is no way he can look at a creampuff again without getting aroused. Hiruma fills his mouth with her juices as he continues devour her.

"Hiruma-kun… this is… embarrassing…" she says between moans.

Hiruma smiles, "You say that…" he then inserts two of his fingers inside her sliding easily insider her. He can feel her clamping down on his fingers and so he slowly pumps them, "but you cannot seem to control yourself down here… "

He pulls out his fingers and used them to open her wider. His tongue roamed around, getting a taste of every inch of her. He feels her clitoris on his tongue; smiles a bit and focuses licking on that area.

Mamori screams as hard as she can as she grips the blanket under her hands.

"Hiruma-kun!" She calls out for him.

Hiruma can hear her loud and clear. With her begging for more, he continued his feast. He slides his tongue down until he can feel her opening pulsing; he pushes his tongue in making sure he gets to taste everything she has.

Mamori peeks at Hiruma but as soon as she sees him consuming every bit of her, she turns away. However, in the midst of the embarrassment she can't stop herself from feeling all the pleasure he is giving her right now. Her mind goes blank the moment she closes her eyes and feels him. He is all over her and it is driving her mad.

She calls for him, as he roughly licks her clitoris. She shouts his name again as again as he pumps his fingers inside. She can feel that she is at the peak of her arousal, she can just feel it.

"Anezaki…" He calls.

Mamori opens her eyes and sees him staring at her. She turns away.

"Look at me." He says once more.

His eyes were serious, seeing no one else but the woman in front of him. She looks back at him.

"Don't be embarrassed…" he said.

He lifts himself up and climbs on top of her. He can see that she is about to come, but if she does he wants to come with her. Her eyes were still full of lust as she stares back at him. Hiruma can feel himself being pulled just by her stare and Hiruma is a greedy man. He will let himself be pulled, knowing that he will not let anyone else see her like this. These looks in her eyes are for him and him alone.

Mamori smiles, wiping his wet lips with her fingers. Hiruma chases her fingers, licking them as they go.

"You taste wonderful. Thank you for the meal."

Mamori blushes and closes her eyes trying her best to conceal her face. Hiruma grins as he slowly lowers himself and slides inside her. He goes in without any problems at all. Hiruma instantly feel himself about to burst, he cannot believe how aroused he was from just eating her like that.

Hiruma cannot stop himself anymore; the moment he got in he kept on pushing and pushing inside her. He lifts up her legs and pumps in deeper inside.

"Hiruma-kun…" Mamori screams in pleasure.

"Open your eyes…" he says, "don't be embarrassed… " He grunts, "look at me."

Mamori slowly opens her eyes. Hiruma looks at her with eyes full of desire. There is no other woman that will deserve such a look. There is no other woman he needs to look at anyway. All his dreams, his goals, his life, even his whole being he is giving to this woman.

"Youichi…" Mamori moans with his name on her lips.

Hiruma holds on to her waist, thrusting even faster than before, wanting to go in deeper, faster… he goes on and on letting himself go into that edge.

Mamori shouts his name again with an erupting wave of pleasure coming from within her almost at the same time, Hiruma climaxes, bursting his seed inside her.

Hiruma lays on top of her as Mamori embraces her tightly, as she feels him pulsating inside her.

"I love you." Hiruma whispers on her ear.

"I love you too… whatever happens now on I will be there for you."

"On the field and out?" Hiruma asks.

"Until the ends of the earth…"

"Ah… that's the kind of woman that you are. That's why I chose you. Kekekeke."

He looks at her and feels her in his arms. Not even once that he will have a queen beside him.

Hiruma embraces her tightly, not wanting to let go. He had forced her to go away once and it is something he will never forget. He will forever remember how a stupid act made him almost lose something this wonderful. He will not make the same mistake ever again. He has her now and he will forever keep her.

"Hiruma-kun," Mamori suddenly says, "if we win the Kanto tournament you can keep those cameras in my room until how much long you want…"

Hiruma slowly loosened her embrace and lifts himself up using his arms as support. He recalls that he never mentioned those cameras again to her but it is true indeed that they are still there… and he is still watching her every night… but she doesn't need to know that part.

"and if we win the Christmas bowl…" her eyes rolls down shyly, a small blush forming on her cheeks, "I'll show you something you will find… interesting."

Hiruma blushes at the sight and at the thought of what Mamori will do. She isn't usually like this and that what makes it special. His mind starts to imagine all sorts of things she can do in front of the camera that he cannot even begin to stop himself from getting harder once more. He even got more excited because now she might do something dirty while knowing that he is watching… and he can't wait for it.

He clears his throat just to be sure his voice will be stable.

"Even without that kind of bribery the Deimon Devil Bats will win… " Hiruma then grins, "kekekeke… but that is a nice bonus."

Tomorrow is the lottery for the Kanto tournament. They have a lot of powerful enemies and dangerous ones as well but no matter what happens Hiruma feels ready for anything. He now has a very powerful deck and no matter how much you shuffle it they will still survive. His aces have matured, his warriors are strong and his queen is dedicated.

He was truly stupid to have thought for once that he should throw his queen aside and that having her will weaken the team. She is a part of the deck. She is a part of the game. She is part of all his hopes and dreams. She is as vital as the players on the field. And he is glad to have her with him… now…

"_Until the Christmas bowl and beyond… "_

-End-


	8. Author's Notes

**AUTHOR'S NOTES YA-HA!:**

Hi, if you are here then it must mean that you've already finished all the chapters of Akuma no Me and want to read more… UNFORTUNATELY, that is the last chapter of this story!

So, first of all, I would like to thank you for reading this story. This is the first story I've written for this account and it means so much to me that you've given me a bit of your time to actually read a work of mine.

To everyone that added this story as their favorite and/or followed: THANK YOU VERY MUCH! You really liked it?! I think I'll cry now… I really enjoyed writing this story and I'm happy you enjoyed it too!

To everyone who added me as their favourite author or followed me: THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I've been writing for a long time and I hoped I improved over the years, but I know I still have many things to work on. But I'll try my very best so thank you for believing in me!

To all the reviews: Thank you for sharing your thoughts/opinions/corrections/comments. I really love hearing from you guys! It makes me feel like I'm not alone and it makes me really really glad.

Thank you so much for supporting me. Please continue to support me, to help me improve and to enjoy writing. Please review or follow or even drop me a private message!

Again, thank you very much and I hope we would be able to meet again in another story.

-handwriting


End file.
